


Mom Jeans

by WhoopsOK



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Lactation Kink, Polyamory Negotiations, Pregnant Sex, Rare Pairings, Seth Gordon Lives, Sex Is Fun, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: “What’s wrong?” he says, with a hand on her ankle, pausing the one that’d been stroking her calf. Allison glances away from the screen, slightly flush he notices, and can’t tell if that’s a pregnancy thing or not. “You normally like when I rub your legs.” She puts them in his lap a lot, what else is he supposed to do?Allison rolls her eyes, shifting slightly so she’s sitting a little more upright. “No, I do like it, that’s the thing.”“What?”“My hormones are all out of whack and it’s making me horny."(Allison gives Neil a crash course on female anatomy, pregnancy, and orgasms.)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten/Allison Reynolds
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Mom Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Rarepair Hell! (And yet still Seth lives!? Yes, absolutely!) 
> 
> Belated Kinktober Day 26: Lactation, Smiles, Toys

Neil goes without much prompting because he loves Allison more than Seth annoys him, especially these days.

Years into a life he’d never even have thought to hope for as a child, Neil is standing on solid ground. He’s on a professional exy team with Andrew—whom he has never referred to as the love of his life, but has been told his eyes do more often than not—and they have a house with two cats. They have a family they talk to regularly and go spend time with every shot they get between seasons, sometimes if they just happen to be in town for a game. They poke fun at him and Andrew sometimes, gentle ribbing about them being homebodies and not making friends, but honestly, that sounds exhausting and boring.

Ringing the bell at Allison and Seth’s rather lavish and large, even if shared, house, Neil can’t think of a single person he’s met that he’d rather spend time with than the Foxes.

Allison answers the door in a pair of leggings with a “ _Future Wine Mom_ ” night gown stretched over her now rather obvious belly and her hair twisted up in a messy bun. For a brief moment, Neil is struck with how much he’s missed her, which is _pathetic_ because it’s only been a month or so. “Neil?”

Neil raises his eyebrows. “Do I look different again?” he asks, touching his hair. “I didn’t dye my hair or anything.”

“Smartass,” she laughs, reaching out to hug him, sidelong. “Did Seth call you?”

“Does Seth _ever_ call me?” Neil answers as she kisses his cheek, even though Seth _had_ , wonder of wonders. He’d had to go out of town for the week and the thought of leaving Allison alone, pregnant for the first time, had bothered him enough that he’d sent Neil to visit. Supposedly because ‘ _it’s the off season, you aren’t doing shit anyway, Josten’_ which, in all fairness, wasn’t exactly wrong.

Allison rolls her eyes as she steps aside to let him in, like she knows that’s not the whole truth, but doesn’t want to bother with pointing that out. “Just you and me for the weekend? Where’s Monster?”

“With the cats,” Neil replies easily, the bite having long since left the nickname.

“How disgustingly domestic.”

“Says the pregnant lady in fuzzy house shoes.”

That makes Allison laugh as she waddle-shuffles back to the living room. She doesn’t have to tell him where to put his bag, the guest room is familiar enough. He comes to join her on the couch without asking. It’s never really occurred to him to think about it before, but there’s something alarmingly cute about pregnant Allison.

When Dan was pregnant with the first of the foxes’ children, Neil had been a nervous wreck, only held in check by the fact that he didn’t want to freak Matt out any worse. Looking back on it, Dan _had_ been glowing and beautiful, bright with excitement even if her mood swung in circles a little more starkly than she’d expected. Neil was there—virtually, but also literally when he could—through building the nursery, the baby shower, and even the hospital right after the birth. Andrew made a comment about babies still being ugly that fresh, but Neil had taken one look at _his godson_ —and isn’t that a fine bit of irony—and fallen head over. He’s got an obnoxious number of pictures of him in his phone, but he’s gotten away from the point.

With Dan he’d been too focused on logistics and keeping Matt from baby proofing the whole street. Now, he has the brain space to think to himself that Allison is the cutest pregnant woman he’s ever seen in his whole life. He’s at her beck and call, not even realizing he should be making more jokes about how bossy she’s being. On some level, it’s because she’s being extra sweet on him, still just as witty, but quick to say thank you and call him ‘babe’ in the next breath.

Neil has been giving her a massage, less because she asked and more because her legs are in his lap. He’s half listening to her commentary on the show they’re watching, half looking down and wondering if he’s ever been the sort of man to think of pedicures as _cute_. But speaking of which, her toes keep flexing sporadically, the flashes of turquoise distracting him until he realizes she’s just short of twisting her legs off his lap.

“What’s wrong?” he says, with a hand on her ankle, pausing the one that’d been stroking her calf. Allison glances away from the screen, slightly flush he notices, and can’t tell if that’s a pregnancy thing or not. “You normally like when I rub your legs.” She puts them in his lap a lot, what else is he supposed to do?

Allison rolls her eyes, shifting slightly so she’s sitting a little more upright. “No, I _do_ like it, that’s the thing.”

“What?”

“My hormones are all out of whack and it’s making me horny as _fuck_.”

Neil doesn’t snatch his hands away, even though part of him thinks he should, he can’t even move at first. “Oh,” he says, feeling a faint blush creep up his cheeks. “That’s…” The sentence dies because Neil doesn’t know where to go with it, but he also has not moved Allison’s legs away from his body so she likely feels him going warm. Her eyebrows raise delicately. “Sorry, I’ll—”

“How gay are you?” Allison asks and Neil blinks, lost at the sudden shift. “I know you don’t swing much except for Drew—”

“ _Much?_ ”

“Sweetie…” Allison tips her head at him patronizingly. “Matt didn’t say anything, but he’s not exactly subtle.”

“Fuck.” Neil rubs a hand down his face, not really annoyed, but somewhat embarrassed. “I mean, it wasn’t a secret, but…”

She waves him off. “I’m not mad about that, though I _do_ want all the details Dan has too much class to give me,” she admits, sticking her fingers in her hair as she rests her head on her palm. “But this is about us. I gotta know if there’s a chance. Do you like girls at all?” She motions at herself. “This one, specifically.”

Neil stares at her, suddenly caught up in the idea of getting to touch her without fabric in the way. Then he remembers Seth and feels a mild flare of half-guilty confusion. “You’re married,” he blurts instead of answering.

Allison’s eyebrows raise even further at that. “Huh.” She turns. “Hey Google, call Bigfoot.”

“ _Okay,_ ” the pod on the TV stand replies pleasantly, before a ringtone fills the room.

Seth answers on the third one. “ _You ok_?”

Given how soft her face goes at the sound of his voice, Allison pulls off her annoyed tone well. “Hello to you, too, babe.”

“ _Oh, so sorry,_ ” Seth’s sneer is nearly visible through the air waves. “ _Hello, my beautiful wife, beloved mother of my first child, is everything ok?_ ”

“Yep!” Allison answers cheerfully. “Are you busy?”

“ _…Sort of. I got a meeting in five. Is it quick?_ ”

“Yeah. Can Neil get me off?”

“ _Wh—_ ” Neil sputters, before going slack jawed and staring at her in wide-eyed disbelief. She smiles at him over Seth’s beat of silence in which Neil imagines Seth is contemplating how fast he can get home to _kill_ Neil before—

“… _Rules apply_?” Seth asks, making Neil stare at the pod, half expecting it to start dripping like a surrealist painting, because _that_ can’t be real.

“Always, Seth.”

“ _Go nuts, babe,”_ he says dismissively, only to snap, “ _Make it worth this fucking call, Josten._ ”

Neil can’t find his tongue. “I—you—”

“He will,” Allison answers for him, then makes a kissy sound. “Love you. Have fun saving the parks or whatever.”

Seth huffs out a laugh. “ _You, too, and I will._ ”

The soft tone of the call disconnecting has barely finished before Allison continues. “Google, call Monster.” She raises her eyebrows. “Should you or can I?”

Neil’s brain is completely offline; he doesn’t actually know what to say to that. Andrew’s voice coming through the speakers startles him. “ _What_?”

“Uh…” Neil says, flushing darker when Allison smirks at him, then outright laughs when he just says, “Hey, Andrew.”

The silence on the line is distinctly judgmental. “… _Are you having a stroke or something?_ ”

“Hey Monster,” Allison calls, sounding sticky-sweet. “Will you kill me if I ask Neil to get me off?”

Andrew doesn’t answer for a moment, a silence Neil can’t read this time. When he finally replies, he just sounds bored. “ _Al,_ he’s _there with you, what the fuck did you call me for_?”

“Because I’m an ethical slut,” Allison says. “Is my neck safe?”

“ _Is it, Neil?_ ”

Of course, it is, Neil would never sic Andrew on Allison, but Andrew knows that. This is just a recalcitrant way of saying Neil should do exactly what he wants and nothing else; or else Andrew _will_ get involved. Neil swallows and doesn’t have to consider his answer longer than it takes to look across the sofa at Allison, watch her eyes widen and mouth draw up in a surprised—pleased—smile at the look on his face. “Yeah,” he says, “She’s all good.”

There’s a breath like Andrew might’ve snorted against his phone. “ _Don’t send her into labor,_ ” he says in lieu of a goodbye, the disconnection sound playing a second later.

They sit there looking at each other, like _really_ looking. Neil doesn’t squirm as her eyes search his face, trail with interest down his body. Allison preens casually as Neil lets his gaze flow from her eyes to her mouth, her breasts, the swell of her tummy, her hips in worn leggings. When he looks back up at her, he catches the tail end of her staring at his mouth. He swallows and tingles when her eyes follow the motion.

“Do the rules say I can’t kiss you?” she asks.

The rules do _not_.

Neil shifts her legs out of his lap, Allison moving agreeably until he can slide up beside her, wary of leaning over her stomach. She laughs at him, but he rolls his eyes and lets her pull him down, kissing her quiet but no less tickled. Neil remembers kissing girls feeling dangerous and unnecessary, a risk that was never worth taking considering it didn’t make him feel anything but exposed.

Oh, he’s feeling a lot of things now, but the quickening of his heartbeat is nothing like fear. He feels a hot curl of want in his stomach when he deepens the kiss and she hums—encouraging and unfamiliar—into his mouth. His skin prickles as she runs a hand up his neck, into his hair, the other light on his side. He feels brave and, at once, uncertain when he rests his hand on her thigh, so much higher than he ever would’ve risked before. He shudders when she nips at his lip.

“You’re good at that,” she whispers in the slight space between their mouths, sounding a little breathless.

Neil is honestly a little flattered. Still, “You know I’m not a virgin.”

Even so, his face stays rosy all the way to her bedroom, his hand in Allison’s as she pulls him along. He kisses her when she turns to face him, leaning into the kisses even as she pushes him to sit down on the bed. Stepping up between his knees, she cups his face, kisses across his cheeks with tenderness that shocks a slight sting into his eyes before she claims his lips again. Her stomach presses soundly against him as she leans over to kiss his ear, her breasts hanging heavy between them.

Curiosity and lust twine in his chest, something he’s never felt about… “Can I touch your breasts?”

Allison snorts, stepping back enough to reach for the end of her shirt. “Yeah, but if you mess with them too much, they’ll leak,” she says. Before Neil can comment one way or another on that, her shirt is coming up over her head and he’s face to face with her cleavage. It has never been a question that Allison is beautiful, but he’s never, even when others had, thought about her in terms of sexy. She has _nice_ boobs and she smiles at him like she knows it. “You wanna try?”

Blinking back to himself, he looks up at her, confused. “ _Breast milk?_ ”

Allison rolls her eyes dramatically. “Sure.” She trails her fingers lightly across the fabric of her bra, draws his eyes to her nipples. “By _sucking my tits_ , genius.”

“Oh.” …Well, actually, put like that, yeah, he kind of does.

Neil leans forward to nose at her, before kissing across the exposed part of her chest. He can feel her heart pounding, the way her breathing changes when he trails his tongue along the edge of her bra.

“It opens in the front,” she tells him shakily, her hands on the back of his head.

Matt’s made him watch enough teen movies over the course of their friendship that he does have a bobble of nervousness that he won’t be able to get it open. But his hands find the latch pretty easily and then—

“ _Wow_ ,” he says, because what else is there to say?

Her laugh is not unkind as she gently scratches his scalp and steps back some. “Thanks, baby,” she teases, leaning over to push her leggings down. Neil is embarrassingly wide-eyed about all this, about the blonde fuzz of her snatch, the swell of her hips, her _thighs_.

“You’re beautiful,” he blurts out, feeling a little more virginal than he did before. It’s a stupid thing to say, he thinks, she’s told all the damn time how beautiful she is, but he can’t… _not._

Allison’s smile softens. “I believe you,” she tells him, kissing him as she crawls up onto the bed. “Can I see you, too?”

Fair game, Neil supposes, even if he isn’t sure how she’ll react to seeing the extent of _this_ whole shit show. He pauses where he’d reached for his shirt, not wanting to ruin the mood and drag Nathaniel through this _fantasy come to life._ “I’m ok now,” he reminds her. It’s been years and they’re scars, not wounds, not today. “None of this is…” Recent, relevant, a problem for us. He’s not sure about that last one.

“I know,” Allison assures him. “And you’re also _hot_ and I love you, so even if I’m going to roast the shit out of you for getting ‘ _Andrew’_ tattooed over your heart, I won’t care about anything else. Not like that.”

Neil snorts, looking down and thinking about love and happiness. “Thanks,” he says, stripping his shirt off. He raises his eyebrows and motions at his bare—if scarred—chest. He hesitates again at his sweat pants, shooting her a glance that she returns with a nod.

“I want all of you,” she tells him, eyeing the bulge of his crotch. “Been curious.”

“Just curious?” he says, slipping out of them, half-hard already.

“Cocky little shit,” she laughs as he crawls back to her. “You could put your tongue to better use.”

It’s a line Neil has heard from another blonde he loves very much and it fills him with the same fond annoyance. Still he shuffles forward and resumes his exploration of her breasts. She makes soft breathy sounds as he kisses and fondles her, her fingers trailing down his shoulders. When he feels a dribble across the back of his hand, his brain just says _go for it_ and he finally seals his mouth over her nipple, sucking gently when she hisses and moans.

…Neil isn’t quite sure what he was expecting, but… it does just taste like milk, if a little sweeter than one would think. Something about that is actually just really cool, he’s—he’s touching Allison which is already a lot, but now he’s _drinking her._ He uses his tongue to trace her nipple even as her warmth fills his mouth, her fingers flinching tighter on his shoulders.

“Fuck, Neil,” she groans. “I’m so sensitive…”

Pulling back, he swallows, licks at her gently. “You taste good,” he says, before kissing across to her other breast, lavishing the same attention on it.

Allison hums, pulls at him. “Gimmie some?”

Gladly. Neil sits back up with a mouthful of her milk, lets her kiss into his mouth so deeply he feels like he’s forgetting to breathe and still can’t stop. Neil gasps when they separate, licking at the bit of milk that escapes the seal of their mouths. Allison gives a light, breathy moan at the drag of his tongue. He kisses up to her ear. “How can I make you come?”

“ _Fuck_.” She laughs, running her nails down his chest, leaving goose bumps in her wake. “Maybe just talking to me in that voice.”

Neil huffs a laugh, too, because he can’t sound _that_ different. Also, he’s never been one for dirty talk, he’ll run out of things to say _fast._ It’s the one area he’s never learned to run off at the mouth. “Is that all?”

“What kind of hedonist would that make me? I have a vibe in the side drawer.” Allison brings his hand down to her leg. He traces his hand up her thigh, heart pounding when she spreads her legs for him. “But warm me up first.”

Women get wet.

This is not news to Neil, he’s heard the expression before, but…actually, only in passing. Jokes from Nicky, offhanded comments from Allison, but he’s never done any thinking about what that actually _means_. It means that when he hesitantly, reverently eases his hand across Allison’s sex, he finds her _slick and hot_.

“ _Oh,_ ” he says and, oh, actually his voice is fucked up with shocked arousal now.

Allison laughs. “I guess pussy isn’t so bad then.”

“I like it,” he says, because he does. There’s something about how soft and silky her skin feels as he gently parts her folds and runs his fingers over her hole. His arousal throbs in his lap when she clenches against his fingers. He moves his fingers up until he finds the nub that makes her whine softly and hips lift against his hand, seeking. “How do I do this?”

“Like…” Allison stops, giggling a little, and slips a hand around him to reach his nipple. It doesn’t really do much for him to have his nipples touched, but there is admittedly something funny about her demonstrating how to touch her clit like this. She uses two fingers flat, two fingers on either side, a finger and a thumb, and Neil has to admit the sensation isn’t exactly unpleasant. “I’ll tell you if I need it different.”

“I know,” Neil is good at trusting his partners to tell him things, has yet to be let down by that trust so far. Also, be it far from Allison to let someone fumble around her body without commentary. So he takes his fingers and circles her clit, watches her face as she bites her kissed-red lips and tips her head back with a sigh. “Good?”

“Yeah, you’re such a sweetie, a little softer? Yeah, _yeah,_ like that _,_ ” Allison says, turning to speak against his shoulder until he dips to kiss her again. Her first orgasm is a shivery little thing that has her tensing up against him, panting out broken little sounds against his lips. His eyes nearly cross trying to see her face while they’re kissing; he makes a pathetically wanting sound when she pulls back to gasp. “Yeah, Neil, so good…”

“Vibe?” he asks, oddly eager and hopeful. He wants to watch her, he always wants to watch. Maybe it’s a learned trait from being with Andrew for so long, but there’s a different sort of intimacy to _watching_ someone come apart. Neil enjoys getting people off, but especially enjoys when he gets to see it happen.

Allison laughs breathlessly. “If you’re willing to spoil me.”

Neil is more than willing, reaches into the bedside table when she motions to it. The vibrator isn’t anything he’s ever seen before; a palm sized, pink teardrop of a thing, with a rubbery button on the top. “Huh,” he says and clicks it on. It purrs in his hand. “On just your clit?”

“Yeah,” Allison says, running her hands over her breasts as they dribble slightly, down over the swell of her stomach. It’s a casual, comfortable sort of sexiness she probably didn’t even think about, just shifted as she felt like doing. Neil isn’t exactly sure what his face does in response, if the arousal that coursed through him was visible on his face, but the way his dick throbs, drooling, catches Allison’s attention. She smiles, keeps touching herself. “You think you can hold on for me, baby boy?”

Neil gets a fluttering rush in his chest when they call him that, always Matt and Allison, apparently the intimate kind of nickname whispered during sex. For a moment, he feels a flash memory of Matt’s stubble against his thighs and he has to shake himself, wonders faintly if one day he can put his mouth on Allison’s sex, stick his tongue in—

“I can wait,” he says. “I want to watch you come for me, Alli.”

Allison’s breath spasms at his words, so maybe his dirty talk doesn’t leave _that_ much to be desired. “Oh jeez, Neil, don’t be a tease, come on.”

Shaking his head at her with a smile, he pulls one of her legs up over his lap so he’s sitting sideways, facing her. She’s glistening, soaked between her legs and it makes Neil unconsciously rock his dick against her thigh before he can catch himself. Proportionally, he’s more embarrassed by that than she is bothered, judging by the way she laughs and presses against him firmer. He grabs her knee. “I won’t be able to aim if you keep doing that, speaking of teases.”

“Better get a move on, then,” Allison urges, looks at him with shameless desire. “I wanna get you off, too.”

Neil keeps his hips still, but it’s a damn near thing. He creeps the vibrator up her thigh, watches her body arch as he reaches her arousal. Her mouth goes slack as she stares down, unable to really see past her stomach, but following the motion of Neil’s hand as he rubs the toy up and down her clit. Neil eyes trail up and down her body, from where his fingers and the toy are getting wet between her legs, to her chest as it rapidly rises and falls, her mouth open and pink. She’s making unconscious noises, cursing, mumbling _his name_ under her breath, quicker and higher.

“Allison,” he says without thinking. Her eyes are bleary when she looks at him, half-lidded and blown dark with arousal.

“I’m so— _Neil_ …” she says, her voice shivery and desperate. The sound of his name in her mouth leaves him feeling liquid and warm inside, but is somehow minor compared to the way her back arches and her hand clenches on his arm as she trembles and jerks under his hand. “ _Ah, ah, ah, hah!_ ”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Neil agrees emphatically.

Allison comes just like she does everything else, which is to say _beautifully._ So beautifully, it’s almost hard to look at head on, but Neil can’t tear his eyes away. Even when she tugs at his arm and he turns the vibrator off, pulls it away from her— _fuck,_ he sort of didn’t realize girls got some semblance of _hard_. Her clit is engorged and sticky wet all over; Neil has never thought of girls as hot before, but now he can feel his heartbeat in his dick. He startles back to himself when she keeps pulling him until he’s laid out close to her, kissing her as she catches her breath.

“That was so good,” Allison says eventually. “Two orgasms from a first timer? You’re something special.”

Neil smiles when she kisses his jaw. “You just like me,” he deflects, even if he does feel a tingle of pride.

“There is that,” she agrees easily. “I wanna get you off.”

“Yes,” Neil answers before she can even ask him.

“Can I use the vibe on you?”

Neil hesitates even though that puts a curious twist of want in his stomach. “How?” he asks, shuddering when Allison’s hand creeps down his abs.

“Just on your dick,” Allison answers. “Some guys like it, some don’t. We can find out if you want.” Her hand swoops low, just missing his cock and he’s a few seconds from begging.

“Yes,” Neil answers, pressing the answer to her lips.

They have to maneuver a little so that Allison can reach Neil around her stomach enough to work, but eventually they find that laying with his legs spread around her, almost in her lap works well enough. He lays back feeling at once vulnerable and giddy with lust as she smiles down at him, hair tousled and a lively blush stuck on her face. She raises her eyebrow. He nods.

When Allison finally takes him in hand, it’s obviously not the same as Andrew. It doesn’t make him feel the same _burning-up-so-fast-I-can’t-stop-it_ feeling, but it’s good. Familiar in a strange way. Neil loves Allison and that carries over to wanting her hands on him. She’s not new at this, but seems to enjoy watching how changing her strokes changes his facial expression. His heart is pounding and his breath is loud in his own ears. It stumbles when she moves to rest the vibrator against the underside of his cock.

“Ready?”

Neil shrugs. “Go for it.” She clicks it on and Neil’s body just about locks down, every muscle snapping taught and his mouth dropping open as it feels like electricity is balling up in his groin. He starts to swear, but all that comes out is garbled nonsense.

“Too much?” Allison asks, smiling but concerned. “That’s the middle, I can take it down?”

“ _No_ ,” Neil answers so fast he’s almost embarrassed about it. “ _Noooo_ —ohh Allison oh, that’s—”

Allison laughs. “It’s good right?” she says, closing her hands around him and the toy, slowly stroking up and down his shaft.

It’s so good Neil can only moan unintelligibly at first, no _wonder_ people buy these things. It’s a lot of feeling, he can’t see himself doing it often, but it’s so good his toes are curling, he almost wants to close his legs. He also really wants to tell her to turn it up higher. He splits the difference by gripping her ankle in one hand and the sheets in the other, fighting to keep his eyes on her when all he wants to do is throw his head back and feel. He loses the fight when she holds the vibe still against the head of his cock and quickly jacks him off.

“You wanna come for me, baby? Show me how good you feel.”

Neil’s orgasm actually surprises him.

The tide rises and swallows him so quickly he doesn’t even have time to warn her, spilling over her hands with a startled and shockingly-loud sound.

“Good, so good for me, Neil,” Allison says sounding positively giddy from what Neil can hear over the ringing in his ears. The vibrator moves away and clicks off and Neil’s body sags down against the mattress with a weak, breathy noise.

“ _Allison,_ ” he croaks as she holds him gently in her hand, letting him come down slow.

“You come so pretty,” Allison tells him. “God, I bet Andrew just eats you up, doesn’t he?”

The thought of Andrew getting ahold of a vibrator to use on him is both thrilling and terrifying. He twinges with a tiny zip of pleasure that has his spent dick twitching in Allison’s hand. “You’re so fucking whipped,” she snorts stroking him one last time before letting go. He lets go of the thought for now, too.

“Yeah,” Neil doesn’t even deny it, but this isn’t about him being a sprung fool right now. Except for towards her. “Kiss me?” he asks, because he always has to ask about touching After. Allison smiles at him so softly it makes his heart squeeze, then he’s laughing as she lays down to reach him. They make out languidly for a little while until Allison banishes him to get wash rags from the bathroom. The process of wiping her down is worshipfully intimate without being as strange as he expected. Andrew has to do his cleaning up alone most days, but chatting with Allison as he wipes her off before getting to work on himself is nice in a way that they could get used to. It didn’t feel like a one-off thing, didn’t feel like it was just spur of the moment hormones talking.

The moment he starts to worry whether or not it might have been, she takes his hand, kisses the back of it. “Nap with me?”

The warmth he feels for her is going to last them a lifetime. “Sure.”

Spooning up against Allison’s back, one hand resting comfortably on the swell of her stomach, Neil waits until her breathing smooths out and allows himself to nod off, too.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading…i wish this for you: a living space that inspires joy
> 
> (Unsexy reminders: If you let someone drink your breast milk straight from the source, be very, super, extremely sure they’re clean. Babies catch things real easy, you know?)


End file.
